Iron Panda
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Primera historia de la siguiente saga The Avengers, los heroes mas poderosos y peludos del planeta


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, Marvel, ni Iron Man me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: El Señor Stark

En Un Sitio Llamado El Valle De La Paz

Era un pueblo algo tranquilo, y digo algo porque en algunas ocasiones habian asaltos, robos, y demas delincuencias, aunque claro, que el pueblo tambien contaba con sus guardianes, por asi decirlo, conocidos como los cinco furiosos, cinco de los mejores maestros de toda China, los mejores entrenados, los mejores peleadores...aunque claro, no eran los unicos, al otro lado del rio, en el extranjero, habia un hombre al que todos conocian como Stark, Tony Stark, algunos le decian Po, pero eso era para sus amigos, era el mayor creador de armas en todo el mundo, ademas de unos cuantos secretos que guardaba para si mismo, era un genio tambien, mental y casi no mucho fisicamente, y por ende, era un gran millonario, reconocido a nivel mundial, incluso los cinco sabian de el, pero no le prestaban mucha atencion al asunto, su maestro les habia anunciado la llegada de un invitado "especial" al valle, asi que el maestro Shifu, encargado custodio del palacio de jade, se aseguro de que sus alumnos, estuvieran mas que listos y presentables, a no mas del medio dia, en la entrada del palacio, los 6 maestros se encontraban ahi, esperando a la llegada de aquel invitado, el maestro Mono, el maestro Mantis, el maestro Grulla, la maestra Vibora, y la maestra Tigresa, hasta que lo que parecia ser una especie de carreta, algo grande, con ruedas negras, y de color verde camuflado subio por las escaleras, hasta detenerse frente a los maestros, a unos metros, puertas a los costados de ella se abrieron y de ellas, salieron cuatro hombres, y entre ellos, los maestros al verlo, lo reconocieron al momento, se trataba de un panda, delgado, portando un traje negro, el señor Tony Stark del que tanto habian escuchado, al acercarse el a los 6 maestros acompañado de los otros 3 hombres, un lobo, un leopardo, y una pantera, el maestro Shifu se acerco hasta quedar frente a el y reverenciarse

Shifu: nos alegra verle señor Stark, tuvo un buen viaje?

Tony: primero que nada, señor Shifu, con el mayor respeto posible, deje de lado las formalidades, tampoco es necesaria tanta educacion, y segundo, si, fue un buen viaje *mira a los demas maestros* son ellos?

Shifu: asi es señor Stark, mis unicos y mejores alumnos, en toda mi vida *se da la vuelta mirando a los demas junto a Tony*

Tony: *se acerca un poco a todos* buenos dias, damas y caballeros, presentacion no creo que haga falta por sus expresiones, y la razon por la que estoy aqui, es porque estoy buscando, a aquel que sera mi asistente personal, y me ayudara en mis labores, como jefe y director de Stark Industries

Mono: eh? *sorprendido al igual que el resto de su compañeros*

Tony: ya se lo que estan pensado, se que ustedes, se que su fuerte es mas la fuerza que la inteligencia, pero aun asi, eso me sirve, ustedes son clasificados como los mejores guerreros y maestros de kung fu en este lado del mundo, y los necesito, aquel que sea elegido o elegida, tendra su propio gimnasio personal para que pueda seguir con sus entrenamientos si lo desea, ademas de un lugar comodo donde dormir, descansar, buena comida, ambiante libre de estres, sin preciones, ni sorpresas y si estan de acuerdo, ademas de un sueldo excelente, pueden sentirse libres de pasar a hablar conmigo si lo desean, ahora maestro Shifu, si gusta proceder al sitio en el que permanecere aqui durante mi estadia, adelante *toma un maletin algo raro*

Shifu: por aqui señor Stark *comienza a adentrarse al palacio seguido de Tony y los otros tres*

Vibora: *se queda completamente quieta* acaso...

Grulla: si...eso es lo que parece *en ese momento Tigresa se va* que le pico?

Mantis: no creo que sea algo bueno...creo que ire a comer algo *en ese momento el gong de emergencia suena* ahora estan atacando el valle?

Vibora: vamos! *comienza a bajar*

Mono: que hay de Tigresa?

Vibora: ya nos alcanzara luego, corran! *comienza a ser seguida por sus compañeros, bajando las escaleras rapidamente hasta el pueblo*

En Las Barracas Del Palacio

El señor Stark se estaba instalando un poco, algunos monitores portatiles, el maletin en una silla, sentado en la cama, saltando un poco en ella con el trasero recargado, sintiendose algo incomodo

Tony: esta cama es incomoda, enserio, no entiendo como es que ellos pueden dormir en ellas *la revisa un poco*

Tigresa: eso es porque somos maestros de kung fu, la forma de las camas nos ayuda mas para los entrenamientos *recargada en el marco de la puerta*

Tony: pero no seria mejor una cama comoda? digo, la comodidad ayuda a mejorar la mente, las energias fisicas mejoran y es mas duradera, ademas de que si es comodo, los musculos se relajan lo necesario, y son mas fuertes para el dia siguiente *sin parecer sorprendido* no creas que no escuche tus pasos cuando venias

Tigresa: no lo dudo, creeme que se algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti Stark...y me sorprenden y creeme, no es facil sorprenderme

Tony: y me imagino que no has venido a hablar de cosas que nos sorprenden a cada uno o si?

Tigresa: no, claro que no...vine a hablar contigo sobre lo que nos dijiste hace un rato, sobre el puesto de asistente *seria*

Tony: algun interes en la oferta?

Tigresa: solo si escuchas alguna de mis demandas

Tony: soy todo oidos *se recuesta en la cama mirando hacia el techo*

Tigresa: es con respecto al gimnasio personal, me gustaria algo un poco mas impresionante que el salon de entrenamiento que tenemos aqui

Tony: hecho *dice como si nada sorprendiendo a la maestra del estilo del tigre un poco* algo mas?

Tigresa: no pienso usar ropa de mujer exagerada

Tony: no lo haras si no quieres...una pregunta...que significa si el gong suena a mitad del dia?

Tigresa: ataque al pueblo por? *en ese momento una de sus orejas se levanta y abre los ojos demasiado* oh rayos *sale corriendo hacia el pueblo*

Tony: mmm? *mira el maletin*...bien, hora de ser heroe *se levanta y lo toma*

CONTINUARA...


End file.
